The Thief and the Rich Boy
by foxy-comic-death
Summary: Toboe is a rich boy. So he has everything, right? Wrong. Everyone around him is fake. That is until he meets someone that is actually real. TsXT KXH, Yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

_So cold,_

_So dead,_

_Wandering aimlessly looking for something_

_Something that might not be,_

_Something that might never be,_

_Will I find you?_

"Man Toboe, your poems are always so depressing!" Leera said.

"So what if he's depressing? He still has his own fan club." Gill said.

"Even though I don't why." Toboe said pullin out a sketch book and a pencil. He began to sketching without any thought on what he was going to draw.

"Toboe! You know perfectly well why! For one thing you're pretty, smart, talented, and you're loaded!" Leera said.

"Is that why you're my friends?" Toboe said looking at her.

"No, I didn't even find that out till your mom gave you a freakin' hundred for spending money at the movies." Leera defended herself.

"The point is you're like the kind of guy that would and should have a fan club, even if it consist of both male and females." Gill said pulling out a camera. "Now I've gotta take a pic of ya'. The club president's gonna give me a twenty if I take some pictures of you." Toboe growled and got up and left. It was the weekend and his friends just made him feel like some kind of…not friend. Like they just hung out with him for money and attention. How could he believe Leera? Everyone knew he was rich, but somehow she didn't? And Gill, if he was a fiend he should've turned down the offer. Some friends.

He had been very depressed lately. Doubting the only real friends he had. His parents had been more involved with their 'work'. Right 'work'. They had been going out and going to parties. Leaving home alone. Even with the maids and butlers, he was alone. They kept to themselves, did their work and left.

Toboe was pretty much neglected in everyway. Sixteen years old and he was all alone in a mansion. He maybe rich, but he sure didn't feel like it. Didn't rich people have everything? Friends, attention, everything their hearts desire? All he had was attention. Leera was right. His money, looks were all his fan club liked. He doubted they liked who he was, but what he was. Rich.

"I bet if I were to runaway my parents wouldn't notice." Toboe muttered. It was probably true. The previous day his parents had called him 'Tommy', instead of his real name.

All Toboe wanted was someone to really care about him, and not be fake. Someone that wouldn't be just nice o him because of his wealth and status. Toboe was so angry for being so stupid about his friends and angry at his parents for not being parents!

Toboe began running toward the boardwalk, where his older brother had last took him before he was shot and mugged on his way to his wedding. It looks like his brother's fiancée wasn't all that sad about it though, three days later she was engaged again to some guy, and they took al of his brothers money and moved to some place in Florida. Right now, Toboe hated everyone. His fake friends, his parents, his school, his teachers, his brother for being so blind, and himself, for just being there.

The boardwalk was cold and alone, just what he wanted. It was the evening and only a few people went to the boardwalk at night. So he could be alone for awhile. How he wanted to just disappear. To just not be there anymore.

His thoughts were then disrupted by the sound of gunfire and shouts. He then looked toward where the sounds came from. Soon a man came running out of an alley and stopped and looked at him and smirked. He ran to Toboe and grabbed him and put a knife to his throat. Toboe gasped, but wasn't afraid, he felt like the knife fit perfectly at his neck, like it was made just for him. Soon cops came rushing from the alley that the man holding a knife to Toboe's neck came from.

"Tsume? A hostage? It's not like you Tsume. Let the kid go!" said one cop.

"Look Quent, I'm tired of being accused of shit I didn't do! I may have been there, but I did not kill that old man, but I might kill this kid of you don't back the fuck off!" said the man holding Toboe.

"Tsume please let the kid go!" said a female cop.

"What Blue? So you can arrest me for something I didn't do?" He said taking a step back with Toboe.

"Look Tsume we're not accusing you of anything, we will arrest you, but it's just gonna be an interrogation." said another cop.

"Look Hubb I know how all this shit works, but that lady's looking for a catch, and I know she's got money to throw around until you get anyone. She doesn't care if they're innocent or not! She just wants someone to catch! I'll get proven guilty even though I didn't do a single fucking thing!" He said holding Toboe tight on his shoulders. "I heard those de los Lobos are heartless little bastards that flaunt their money like nothing. That bitch isn't gonna believe I'm innocent. She's gonna pay every bastard she can until I'm announced guilty!"

"My dad's dead?" Toboe said when he heard the comments about money and his last name.

"Huh?" Tsume said and looked at Toboe. "You're the son of Darcia de los Lobos?"

"Yes."

"Oh, shit." Tsume said let Toboe go.

"Wha? What are you doing Tsume?" Hubb asked surprised he let Toboe go, wondering if he was planning something.

"This kid's de los Lobos' kid. I wouldn't wanna get tried for two things done to that family." Tsume said and jumped off the boardwalk and into the sea. He dove under so the cop's bullets wouldn't hit him. Toboe just looked over the side and looked for him hoping he was alright. For some reason he wanted him to live. He saw what his parents were. He knew what his parents would do. He didn't grease everything over like everyone else. Even when his family wasn't there people still spoke nce about them, but not this guy, this Tsume.

"Tsume…" he said under his breath. His name felt nice to him. Saying it was pleasant like breathing, it felt natural. He smiled and hoped he'd see him again.

"You okay kid?" said the cop named Quent.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me." Toboe said.

"Good. Poor Tsume, he always winds up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like that whole Orkin business. I saw it, and said what actually happened. He still got sent to jail." Blue said.

"Yeah, Tsume isn't a killer. Thief yes, fighter yes, but not a killer, but we still gotta catch him." Hubb said.

"He has nowhere to go, he'll be back. Let's go and report to the chief. Kid be careful getting home. Whoever killed your dad is still out there." Blue said.

"You know you're being awfully calm about this whole 'dad killed' business." Hubb said.

"He never acted like a dad. My parents are never home, they aren't parents, I don't even know them. How can I cry over a stranger?" Toboe said.

"Negligence? Well that's something to put into file." Quent said. "Later kid."

"Yeah." Toboe said still looking at the sea. When the cops left Toboe said to the sea. "You can come out they're gone."

Then splashing sounds came from under the boardwalk.

"Thanks kid." Tsume said emerging from the water. "So your parents are assholes."

"Yeah…I like you." Toboe said.

"What?" Tsume asked climbing out of the water.  
"I like you. You're not fake like everyone else. You say things the way they are. You don't butter it up and make things seem nicer. I like that." Toboe said.

"Thanks I guess. I can imagine why you say that. With all that money everyone around you is bound to be kissing your ass all the time huh?" Tsume said.

"Yeah, and it's hard to tell if someone is genuine or fake."

"Tch, people are asses. I prefer to say shit the way they are. Sorry about they whole knife thing, but you didn't seem all that scared. Looking at you I would have thought you would've shit your pants or something. Guess you have more balls then I gave you credit for. That or you have a death wish." Tsume said.

"I'm not sure, I guess I kind of wanted it." Toboe said looking off at the sea.

"You look like a girl." Tsume said.

"What! Where did that come from?" Toboe said looking at him and blushing.

"Just thought I'd say that. You do. If you were a girl the stuff I'd do to you." Tsume said smirking and getting Toboe against a wall. Toboe was blushing like mad. He wasn't scared, just nervous. Tsume then kissed Toboe. Toboe's eyes went wide and then slowly closed. He then grabbed Tsume's shirt. Tsume broke the kiss nad looked at Toboe.

"You really don't get much attention do you?" Tsume said. Toboe shook his head. "You're cute. I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you around sometime runt."

"Bye…" Toboe said. His heart was giving turns and he wanted to cry. He had never felt this happy. He finally met someone he knew he could trust. Why he trusted him was almost an entirely different thing. But he finally met someone who was themselves. He was everything Toboe wanted to meet. Still…there was the matter of his father. Was it the same person who killed his brother? Will his mom be set on catching Tsume? Will he ever see Tsume again? This was all almost too much for him. For now all he wanted to do was think about that kiss. His first kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first WR fic! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Thief and the Rich Boy

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Wolf's Rain, or any other Anime that I wind up throwing in.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toboe's POV

God, I love him. I finally allowed myself to admit it. His tan skin, his crude, vulgar, and blunt nature. How he kissed me. He was all I could think about. He's all I _can_ think about. It's insane, even with all the chaos going on since my father was found killed, I still can't think about anyone else. Tsume…his name seems so right when it falls from my lips. Like it's supposed to be coming from them. It seems my lips yearn for him in everyway. To speak his name, to brush against his again, I feel obsessed. I mean I don't even know him. All I know about him is his name, that he's a thief, a fighter, and that he is one of the most straightforward person I've ever met.

I don't want to love him; I know that I'm on the track to getting my heart completely ruined. Like it hasn't got screwed up already. My friends betrayed me, my parents' neglect me (now _parent _though), and well I'm about as wanted as a virus. Why did he kiss me? It was the most perfect thing in the world, but was for all the weird reasons. I assume it's for a weird reason. He first said I looked like a girl, and then kissed me. Did he just kiss me because I looked like a girl? He also said I was cute. Was it just because of my looks?

I really don't want to think of him like all of those other creeps. He's unlike anybody I've ever met. All the things about him that is different. He's not a suit, not some preppy person, I assume he's not rich, and he looks more like a guy in a biker gang type thing. So I guess he's not like them, but still there's the whole fact of him being on the scene of the crime. Could he be a murderer? Did he do it? He did seem to not like my family very much. Did he kiss me just to toy with me to get closer to my family? Now I feel like on of those mystery drama movies that come out on the Lifetime Channel. So what if I watch the Lifetime Channel? It maybe a bunch of girl shows and movies, but it also has a lot of interesting shows and movies. Where else can you find a movie about a girl going obsessed over a guy and stalk him and try to kill him for not loving her in return and a show of a bunch of old women still living regular lives like they were young, and yes I am talking about The Golden Girls. Yes I actually find that entertaining, and yes something must be wrong with me for thinking that.

No, he's not like that. Even if it all feels too good to be true. I refuse to believe any of that. I love him. Love may leave people blind to all the obvious things in the world, but if so I'd rather live in blissful ignorance then to find out the truths.

Tsume's POV

I must be one of the biggest saps in the world. I have a crush on a kid. Well a teen, but he looks like a kid. Looks like a fucking girl more like it. Long rust colored hair, girlish frame, and those big eyes. Hell, if I were to describe him to any straight man, without revealing it was a guy I was talking about; I bet they'd get a hard-on. He's cute and so damn innocent, but he really isn't all that innocent when I start to think about it. He already knows life's cruelest lesson, loneliness. He also knows about treachery and deceit. I guess it would be retarded of me to think that's he's as naïve as he looks, because damn he looks naïve.

I don't even think I got his name! Damn! How can I be so brain-dead! I hissed out loud.

"What the hell's your problem? You've been quiet, pissy, and thinking a shit load." said a companion of mine looking up at me from the table. We were at his apartment.  
"Can it, Porky! No one asked you to comment! Now go shove your face back in that piece of cake before I make you!" I growled.

"Look I let you stay here to hide, but I might just call the cops if I don't get a straight answer! Now tell me what the fuck is your problem?" He said emphasizing his question.

"Hige what's going on?" said Hige's bitch, might be vise versa, but what the fuck do I care about their personal life?

"Kiba, Tsume's being an ass and he wont tell me why!" Hige bitched.

"Tsume, why won't just tell him? You know he wont lay off until you tell him." Kiba said calmly. He pisses me off so bad, how he never freaks out and remains inhumanly calm. I guess only someone like him can put up with Hige's endless demands.

"Fine. What I didn't tell you guys was about someone I met when I was getting away from the cops. I used them as a hostage at first, but then found out that they were the de los Lobos' kid. So I let them go and jumped over the boardwalk. Well when the cops left the kid knew I was hiding under the boardwalk and called me to come out. Well we talked a little and I kissed them, and I really enjoyed it." I said trying to carefully not mention it was a he I was talking about. They both are completely sure that I'm gay. I'm not, it's just this kid's different. He's unlike anyone I've met. He's the first screwed up person I've met that is still pretty. Hell, who am I kidding? I think he's hot. I wish I knew his name though!

"So why are you pissy?" Hige asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? One thing they're the de los Lobos kid that means I can't look for them because their mom wants me dead, another thing is…I don't deserve someone so cute. I might just screw them up more." I said drifting off at the end.

"So you're pining is what you're doing." Kiba stated.

"Yeah…" I said under my breath. Hating on how Kiba understood absolutely everything!

"Well…how about _we_ look for whoever it is?" Hige suggested. Like hell I'd let them know that it was a guy! But at the same time I really wanted to see him again.

"No. I want to look for him myself." Oh shit! I just said the one thing I was trying to avoid saying. I said "him".

"It's a he?" Hige yelled. "What's he look like?"

"He…it's none of your business!" I yelled. "I didn't even want you to know in the first place! If you say another word about my love interest being a guy, I'll rip your heart out and feed it to a freaking timber wolf! Got it!" I yelled.

"Yeah…" Hige said with apparent fear.

"Can we at least try to find out what his name is?" Kiba said so calmly, that I felt like I was talking to an old man that has seen shit and a half and is so fucking smart that he knows he's better than you. He royally pisses me off. Mr. Thinks-he's-fuckin'-superior.

"Fine, but don't make any interaction with him."

"You want us to tell you where he lives when we find him?" Hige said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool. Well see ya' later!" Hige said cheerfully grabbing Kiba's hand and practically ran out. I think he just wanted to get out of the apartment to be with alone with Kiba. Kiba must really have a huge stamina to put up with Hige's needs. Seems like Hige wants to get laid every few seconds. Yet Kiba seems totally calm and unaffected by it. You'd expect him to be all whorish and open, but no, he wound up completely opposite, but there was that one time I caught him and Hige making out on the roof. Looked like someone unleashed a fucking animal.

He had Hige pinned to a wall and was going all out on him. Nipping, biting, sucking, licking, you name it he was probably doing it. Yet he always acts like he's fucking higher than everyone. Then of course you see Hige and wonder why the fuck did he go so low and choose him if he so damn righteous. And Hige, Mr. Fucks-a-whole-lot. Hige never gets off his fat ass Bristles. Hige talks a shit-load. I can go on forever on how he is below Kiba. I'll admit it. I think Kiba's too damn good for him, but I can understand them though.

Kiba was an orphan, lived alone and never had anyone. He worked seven jobs a day and used to be completely and utterly emotionless. The fucker never laughed, smiled, cried, and other emotional thing. Which is why he's always so fucking calm! It was Hige who broke him down. He kept flirting and teasing and massing with him. He continuously for three months never let Kiba be. Until of course Kiba finally gave in and agreed to go out with him. That's when Hige showed him his 'bunny' side. Next day, tada, Kiba can smile and laugh. Long story short, Kiba liked getting laid. I know that's not the entire reason he chose to stay with him, but it is a HUGE part of it.

It's always fun reminiscing on the past, though I still can't figure out why the fuck did I start hanging out with them. But I'm not arguing. They've saved my ass a shit load of times. Despite how annoying He's-gay is. At least he's not a fucking tramp anymore. He settled down with Kiba. I bet it's because he's as horny as he is. And he puts up with him.

I hope they don't talk to that kid; I don't want them to ruin him. He's fucked up already as it is. He doesn't need two rabbits to fuck with him more. But I'm going to have to wait though. I'll wait forever if I have to.


	3. Chapter 3

The Thief and the Rich Boy

Stake Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hige's POV

This is the weirdest thing ever. Tsume's in love. _Tsume_ is in love, and he's acting all sappy about it. 'Don't speak to him, I wanna be with him, but I don't want to ruin him.' he went on and on. He's a sap because of this kid.

It's so weird. Tsume's not supposed be a wuss. He's supposed to be the macho, aloof one, with an attitude. Not an Emo crybaby.

"Hige, why did you want to stay with me?" Kiba said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What brought that question on?" I asked.

"Just. I wanted to know why you chose to stay with me. I've seen your ex's. I'm nothing like them. What possessed you to want to stay with me. I'm not lively, or open, or fun-loving party-guy. I'm kind of dead compared to them." he said keeping his expression neutral.

"It's because you're not like them that I love you. You're loyal, smart, and you keep yourself level headed. They ruin their lives because they do nothing, but have fun. Their heads were to much into the fun and sex that I just couldn't actually establish a real relationship. When I first met you, I fell hard. You were focused and knew what was important. Not to mention unbelievably hot. I mean hell I've never worked hard to do anything. When I met you I worked harder than ever to get you to go out with me. I've never, and will never, try as hard as I did to get someone to be with me." I said.

"So you were initially attracted to my prudence and appearance?" Kiba asked.

"I guess, but also I loved how you rejected me over and over again. No one had ever done that to me. Also, Kiba didn't you feel like we were bound to be together? I mean, have you ever opened up to anyone before you met me?" I stated. He looked at the ground and thought. Then looked up and smiled at me.

"No. I don't think I ever have. Thank you for choosing me, Hige." Kiba said and kissed me.

We wandered around for what seemed like hours then we heard some kids arguing.

"Leera leave me alone!" a kid with reddish hair yelled. First thing in my head when I saw him. 'Is that a chick or a dude?'

"Toboe, we said we were sorry!" the girl cried.

"Yeah, come on! It's not like you have any other friends!" said another boy. Then the boy with rust-colored hair got mad and punched the boy.

"Gill that wasn't very smart!" said the girl. "Especially after his father was found dead!"

That's when Kiba's and my ears perked up.

"Shut up! I don't care that he's dead! He never cared and neither do you two! Now leave me the hell alone!" said the angry boy and he stormed off.

"Wow babe! That was easier than we thought." I said to Kiba, who nodded. So we began following him.

We followed him to a huge mansion. Most definitely Darcia's kid.

"Come on, let's talk to him." Kiba said.

"What! But Tsume sai-" I said but was cut off by Kiba's lips, then he backed a way with a smile. "Let's go talk to him yeah?" I said and he chuckled.

"Hey Kid!" I shouted and the boy turned startled.

"What do you want!?" the boy said and took a defensive stance.

"Calm down, kid! We just wanna talk to you." I said and he relaxed.

"Do you know someone named Tsume?" Kiba said and the boy's eyes seemed to light up. I mean the kid looked angry and sad before, but as soon as Tsume's name was said it looked like someone just offered him junk food and free passes to a theme park.

"Yes! Do you know him? Is he okay?" He said in one breath.

"Whoa easy, Kid! Yes we know him we're the only ones that can stand his ass, and yes he's okay he's hidin' out. Now kid, what's your name?" I said.

"My name's Toboe de los Lobos." the boy said.

"How did you meet Tsume?" Kiba asked.

"Well I was depressed and I decided to go to the boardwalk near Promise Pier when I heard gunshots. So I turned and saw a man running out then he grabbed me and put a knife at my throat. Then some cops came out and kept telling him to let me go and he said he wouldn't because then he'd get arrested for something he didn't do. Then he said some stuff about my family then I realized that it was my father that was dead. I said this out loud and he let me go and jumped over the dock. The cops talked to me a bit and then left. I knew he was still there so I called him. Then we talked a little, then…he kissed me, and then he left." Toboe said blushing.

"Yup, it's the kid alright." I said. Kiba nodded. It was obvious why he asked the kid how he met Tsume, he wanted to be sure it was who we were looking for.

"Did he send you guys to look for me?" Toboe asked.

"Yup, he was worried about you. That and he's desperately and pathetically in love with you." I said.

"He…what?!" Toboe said with a very adorable blush.

"Wow, I can kinda see why he likes you, huh Kiba?" I said.

"Yeah, he's adorable." Kiba said.

"Wait he's what?!" Toboe repeated.

"He's in love with you. He's been a pathetic pining wuss since the day you guys met. He's been in a slump. All he's been thinking about is you. If you're okay, if you're thinking about him, if you felt the same things he did when he kissed you, you know all the basic pining things. He actually didn't want us to speak to you, but we had to be sure it was you." I said.

"Really…? Wow…uh…why didn't he want you to talk to me?" Toboe said blushing.

"He thinks that we might taint you." Kiba stated.

"Why?" Toboe asked.

"Well…to be blunt, and I am, we're very, very active in more ways then one." I said.

"Active? You mean you two are…" Toboe said blushing again, man was this kid cute or what?

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Isn't he totally hot?" I said and gave Kiba a long and heated kiss. Which left Kiba blushing with a cute smile. I then turned to Toboe who was blushing a lot and looked very flustered. This kid was just way too cute.

"I've never met…a…" Toboe said.

"A gay couple? Well ya' know you and Tsume kinda are, that is if you feel the same way he does." I said smirking at him, and guess what? No surprise, he blushed.

"Of course I do! I mean, I've never met anyone so crude, and honest, and…and…" Toboe said.

"Hot?" I said, this time his blush was all over and a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Don't worry, we wont tell him anything if you don't want us to." Kiba said.

"No! I want him to know what I feel, but I want to see him again. I don't think it's fair that he has to hide while the real killer is out there. I know that Tsume would never kill anyone! I could just tell when I first met him. He's so kind and I know he doesn't seem it, but he's considerate and self-controlled." he said with a shy look on his face.

"That's so adorable." Kiba said. "You're not very happy person are you?"

"No, not really. My mother and father never remember my name, and always ditched me. My friends are all backstabbing liars. No one ever cared about how I feel. Tsume was the first person I've ever met to actually tell me the way things were. He didn't lie to me. All I've ever known was dishonesty, disappointment, and phony affection. No one I ever came in contact with cared. They only were around me because of my money and looks. Not Tsume, he actually treated me like a person. That's why I love him so much, and I know I love him, I've never felt safe with anyone before, I've never trusted anyone before. Now I do. I trust you guys too. I guess because, I know you guys aren't liars." Toboe said.

"Now I really can see why Tsume likes you so much." I said.

"Really? Why?" Toboe said.

"You're just as fucked up as he is." I said laughing.

"You think I'm fucked up?" Toboe said with a pout.

"Yeah, 100 , S-Class, fucked up Emo doll." I said.

"Why do think that I'm fucked up?" Toboe asked.

"Unloved, neglected, uncared for, under appreciated, disrespected, lied to, cheated, forsaken, the list goes on." Kiba said.

"I guess when you say it like that, I am pretty messed up." Toboe said.

"Yeah, well anyway, now that we know how you look and where you live maybe we might stop by again and hang out and talk about your boyfriend. You know this is so like Romeo and freakin' Juliet, except you guys aren't married, and only you come from a noble family, and Juliet's a guy. Other then that it's the story flat out. Romeo and Juliet have to sneak around with their relationship, Romeo's accused of murder and not aloud to be seen, Juliet's a cutey that a lot of people wanna hook up with, the whole things sounds like it. Just hope you two don't have to kill yourselves to stay together." I said.

"I'd never resort to suicide, I disapprove of anyone choosing death over compromise." Toboe said looking to the side.

"Whoa, big words, so your smart, cute, and sweet." I said. Kiba looked to the side and had something of a pained look. "Don't be all hurt, babe. You know your sexy, smart, and understanding." I said holding him and kissing him. Then I added, "Also, an unruly imp in the sack." Then winked making him blush.

"Wow, you guys are so open with your relationship. I've never met anyone so comfortable about their relationships." Toboe said with obvious longing. You could so totally tell how much he wanted to be loved. Poor kid, he so needs to get laid. I'll be sure to tell Tsume about it. No, I do not think getting laid is the answer to everything, but when you feel unloved, it, even for a while, makes you feel complete. Well I probably think that because I found a person who makes me feel alive. Man, I'm such a sap when it comes to Kiba. He definitely is an angel.

"Well we better be going, Tsume is probably having a shit attack because we're not home yet." I said.

"Sorry, we can't tell you where he is because you're probably being followed, but we will stop by again, and maybe we can convince Tsume to come visit you himself." Kiba said.

"Ok, please tell him what I asked you to. I want him to know how I feel." he said.

"Sure thing, kid." I said. Then Kiba and I left. Then the thought went back to my head. Tsume is so gonna kill us!! We had done the one thing he asked us not to. We made actual contact with him. I hope Tsume doesn't kill us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that chapter. Not that wow, but hey it's there. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Thief and the Rich Boy

Into the Line of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"You did what!" Tsume shouted at the news of Hige and Kiba and spoken to Toboe.

"Come on Tsu! It's not liked we fucked in front of the kid, even though he would get that real cute blush again." Hige said, in a terrible attempt to calm Tsume down.

"You asses!" Tsume said and went for Hige's throat.

"Tsume!" Kiba said loudly and Tsume stopped. "Look we had to speak to him to be sure that it was him. It bound to happen anyway. He wants you to know something too."

"What did he say?" Tsume said significantly calmer.

"He wants to thank you. He feels like you're the first person that ever made him feel human, that he never felt so safe around someone before. He thinks he loves you, and he wants to see you again, and he thinks you're attractive. I think he thinks too highly of you, but then again, you two are perfect for each other." Kiba said.

"Really? He said all that?" Tsume said sitting and hugging a pillow.

Hige mentally laughed at that. 'Damn a little stuff the kid said and now he's like a fucking school girl.' Hige thought.

"Yeah, he wants to see you real bad. He doesn't think it's fair that you have to hide while the real killer is out there." Kiba said.

"I want to see him again too, but…as long as it's my head they're after it's never gonna happen." Tsume said and looked out a window. "Guys, this is for real isn't it? I really am in love this time."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you Tsume. This is hard though. How are we gonna prove you innocent against the de los Lobos?" Kiba asked.

"Well, how's about we do some detective work, babe?" Hige suggested.

"Like?" Kiba asked.

"Ask the runt if he knows who his parents hang out with and snoop from there." Hige said.

"Oh my god, Porky had a good idea. The world will end." Tsume said sarcastically.

"Look we can just turn you into the cops and let you suffer, but we put up with your ass. We don't like seeing you actually acting mopey, and we don't like the idea of some poor kid suffering too, so, fuck your comments okay?" Hige spat.

Tsume just smirked and said, "Where the hell did you get balls from?"

"Shut it! Come on Kiba, let's go and talk to the squirt." Hige said getting Kiba's hand and sticking out his tongue at Tsume.

"Hige, I might take advantage of that tongue, babe." Kiba purred into Hige's ear, making Hige blush and pull Kiba away quicker.

"Always thinking with his lower area, if it's not his stomach it's his junk." Tsume said letting himself lay back on the couch and think. 'Do I really love this kid? Is this real….? What the hell is happening to me….? I feel like a damn pussy!'

Well….this is all I got…for now! My typing program thing was miraculously deleted….so….yeah….. R&R!


End file.
